Double Dose
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: AU They say you can't tell the difference between identical twins. Kurogane and Fai both care for their younger brothers, Yuui and Youou. So when Yuui begins to act weird around Youou, Fai drags Kurogane into a scheme that could either help or hurt them
1. Archery Competition

**This story was done as a birthday present for YaoixAlchemist ^^ Also as a request from her. She had very specific criteria for the fic ^^ Criteria Being:**

**-Established KuroFai  
>-Kurogane and Fai both have twins<br>-Kurogane skateboards  
>-Fai is an openly gay skater<br>-Youou and Yuui are on the Archery Team**

**There were other ones but those I'm saving until the next chapter ^^ These aren't really spoilers for the fic or anything either. I have to say she certainly poses a challenge but it was nice to take a risk! Let me know what you guys think and Happy (belated) Birthday YaoixAlchemist!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

><p>The room was a mess. Clothes and papers were scattered everywhere. Dried dirt coated the bottoms of almost every pair of shoes that was unceremoniously strewn about the floor. Amidst the chaotic muddle, more and more clothes were being tossed around the room. Kurogane growled in aggravation as he shuffled through pile after pile of trash, dirty clothes and useless belongings. He crawled to his knees to search underneath his bed.<p>

"Oi!" he called to no one in the room. When he received no response he removed his head from under the mattress and called again.

"OI!" he shouted. There were footsteps walking down the hallway towards the room. In the doorway stood a boy his age with the same face. He sighed.

"I have a name." he spat, rubbing his temples together. His brother was such in impatient person, it gave him a headache.

"Have you seen my skateboard?" Kurogane asked, ignoring his brother's earlier complaint. This only strengthened his headache.

"How should I know? I haven't lived in the same room as you for 4 years." he retorted. Kurogane ignored him and returned to his search.

"Have you asked Tomoyo? You know she likes to tease you with stunts like that." he pointed out. Kurogane scoffed.

"You mean annoy me." he said. The twin at the door rolled his eyes. He made a move to leave.

"Next time, my name is Youou." he scolded. Kurogane waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah yeah I know what the hell your name is." he said callously. Youou glared.

"I can't believe YOU'RE the older brother." he sighed. He looked at his brother in stoic pity. "Try the garage. That's where mom usually throws your things when you leave them by the door." he said before he left. Kurogane looked back to see his brother leave.

"Tch. Whatever." he huffed as he threw on a pair of shoes without dirt dried on them and sprinted down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

><p>"Yuui!" a voice called throughout the house. Yuui sighed. He was standing in front of the mirror, practicing. He threw the rubber bow he'd use to practice his archery on the bed. Following Fai's whine he saw his brother situated in front of the door, a hopeless expression on his face. He looked up at him.<p>

"Yuui." he pouted. Yuui sighed as he spotted the problem. The laces on his roller blades were tangled…again. Fai never liked to unlace his blades all the way so they became tangled by the next time he used them. Yuui knelt down to untie the knots.

"Why can't you do this yourself Fai?" he scolded lightly. Fai smiled.

"You have fingernails and I don't. It's harder for me to untangle tight knots like this." he replied. Yuui gave him a dubious look. Fai chuckled. Yuui smiled.

"There, but why don't you just buy some new laces? These are getting frayed at the ends." the younger twin suggested, rolling the tips of the rainbow laces in his hand.

"There's no way I'm using new laces! I like the ones I have." Fai said adamantly. Yuui quirked his eyebrow.

"Why? They're falling apart." he argued. Fai looked down.

"I've told you why before Yuui. I won't buy new laces until these are nothing but string." he said determined. Yuui sighed. He did know why…and it aggravated him to remember it.

"Yeah I suppose I do know why," he said in defeat "Those are the precious laces that Kurogane-san bought for you when you came out to him." Yuui said. The memory of Fai retelling his fluttery story of him and Kurogane grated on Yuui's nerves. Fai flushed slightly but smiled.

"That's the reason." he said standing up. Yuui stood up with him.

"And is that who you're meeting up with now?" he asked suspiciously. Fai cast him a guilty smile. His younger brother twitched.

"You're not going out like that are you?" he asked condescendingly. Fai rolled his eyes. He knew of Yuui's distaste for Kurogane. He was used to all of Yuui's pathetic attempts to keep Kurogane away…including the occasional criticism of his apparel.

"Oh Please, I've worn worse to the public bath." Fai joked. Yuui didn't seem amused.

"That's because people don't wear anything at the public bath." retorted. Fai sighed. The worst of his attire was the blue t-shirt that stopped around his belly button. His dog-tag matched his rainbow laces which might draw attention but not so much to be concerned about. His jeans might have been tighter than what Yuui would wear but that wasn't abnormal either.

"Fai, I was talking about protection." Yuui said. Immediately Fai's face flushed. Yuui's did as well in response to Fai.

"Mind out of the gutter Fai! I mean elbow pads! Knee pads! Helmet!" the archer admonished. Fai chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-sorry." he said as the color of his face returned to normal.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a professional skater!" he grinned. The younger looked at him disbelievingly.

"What kind of professional skater doesn't know how to untangle his own laces?" he asked. Fai gave Yuui a hug.

"The kind with a brother like you!" he chimed as he opened the door and took off down the street. Yuui watched him helplessly.

"And he's the _older_ brother." Yuui sighed to himself, rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p>Kurogane kicked the back of his skateboard up to grind down the railing of the school steps. He smirked when he landed without a single flaw. He picked up some speed so he could flip his board over the few steps and grind the railing again.<p>

He heard the sound of light plastic wheels rolling interchangeably across the pavement, making their way in his direction. He had a feeling he knew who it was. Well that's not exactly true. He knew EXACTLY who it was. They'd agreed to meet up here yesterday.

He pushed off on his skateboard towards the hill that led down from the school. Once the ground began to slope he picked up speed. He could still hear the wheels behind him, also picking up speed. Unfortunately for him, rollerblades were faster than skateboards when going downhill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde.

"You knew I was coming." Fai smirked at him. Kurogane glared.

"And?" he retorted. Fai smiled.

"You're so cute Kuro-tan! You're so shy that you run away when you see me coming for our date!" he teased.

"That's not how it is idiot!" he shouted. Fai chuckled. The hill began to flatten as the two traveled down the deserted road at a conversational pace.

"Then how is it Kuro-tan?" the blonde asked. Kurogane sent him a harsh stare.

"First of all, I don't know who the hell this _'Kuro-tan' _is but he must be an idiot to let you call him something so stupid." he started. Fai smiled as he saw a tint of red in his cheeks.

"Second of all I didn't run away! I was delaying the time I had to listen to your annoying voice." he continued. Fai pouted.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." he muttered so Kurogane could hear.

"THIRD of all," he said gritting his teeth. "There is no way in HELL that I am cute, or shy or any of that sissy crap you're always spouting about me!"

"But it's true! Underneath that big brute is a sensitive, shy and adorable Kuro-tan!" Fai baited. Kurogane just scowled.

"Fourth of all…this is not a date." he said. Fai sighed.

"Kuro-sama's in denial again. When will he learn that there's just no use?" Fai said dramatically, screeching his blades against the cement to make a sharp turn. Kurogane likewise, scratched his skateboard against the ground and pushed off in the direction Fai was heading.

"Oi, will you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" he scolded. Fai flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Jealous of who I may be talking to Kuro-sama?" he teased. Kurogane flushed slightly.

"Why the hell would I be!" he replied vehemently. Fai smiled. He skated a bit ahead of Kurogane and turned to face him, bringing Kurogane to a halt. Fai rolled up to him slowly, stopping himself by placing his hands on Kurogane's chest.

"Because you love me." he replied simply, leaning up to capture Kurogane lips in a kiss. Kurogane closed his eyes and returned the kiss lightly. He placed his hands on Fai's hips while Fai moved his hand up and around his lover's neck. When they pulled away, Kurogane adapted his previous demeanor and blushed.

"I-Idiot! Don't do weird things like that in public!" he scolded, removing his hands from Fai's waist. Fai smiled and rolled backwards.

"I blame Kuro-sama. He's just so attractive that I can't resist." he chuckled. Kurogane furrowed his eyebrows, face still flushed.

"Try harder then." he said. He kicked off again to catch up with Fai who was skating backwards. He looked down and noticed what he was wearing on his rollerblades.

"You still have those? Get some new ones already!" he chided gesturing to the rainbow laces. Fai looked down and frowned.

"Why? These are special to me. Kuro-sama bought these for me remember?" he smiled. Kurogane sighed.

"I have no idea who this _'Kuro-sama' _is moron." he retorted. Fai laughed.

"You've never heard of him? He gets along well with Kuro-tan you know. They both have so much in common. They're both loud and grumpy people." he joked. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he seethed. Fai nodded.

"It is. And you know they've both made passes at me. You should be careful Kuro-run. I might just get stolen away." he smirked. Kurogane spotted a light post a little behind Fai and to his left. He kicked up his board at Fai so he would tilt his blades and skate backwards into the post. Kurogane used this chance to roll over to him and corner him against the light, the proximity making Fai blush. Kurogane smirked.

"Then show me where those assholes are and I'll beat them to death." he grinned maliciously. Fai smiled.

"You really do have a disturbed personality Kuro-run." Fai chuckled, his cheeks still red. He placed his hands on Kurogane's face and brought him down for another kiss. Kurogane leaned one arm against the post and wrapped the other around Fai's waist. He ensured that this kiss would last longer than the last.

* * *

><p>"Kuro-tan, we should be heading back to the school." Fai said, glancing at his wrist watch. Kurogane took out his phone to check the time for himself.<p>

"Alright fine. I still don't see why we need to head there on a weekend." he said bitterly. Fai pouted as he turned left at the next street.

"What do you mean you don't see why? Why don't you want to see Yuui and Youou in the archery competition?" Fai questioned. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Everyone else in the damn audience always gawks at us when those two are up to shoot. It's annoying." he huffed. Fai smiled sympathetically.

"It's only because we're both twins. I'm going because I love Yuui and I want to support him. What about you? You love Youou right?" the blonde asked. Kurogane looked away.

He sighed in resignation.

"I get it already." he said. Fai smiled. He veered to the right at the next turn and built up some speed to make it up the steep hill to the school. Unfortunately, halfway up the hill he started to lose momentum and roll backwards. Kurogane caught him by the back of the shirt before he could roll back down the hill faster than he could stop himself.

He dropped his skateboard momentarily so he could wrap his arms around Fai and hoist him onto his back. He picked up his skateboard again.

"Idiot. You can't go uphill in roller blades." he scolded. Fai blushed slightly and smiled. That wasn't true. Fai was about to tilt his skates to the side so he could walk sideways up the hill. Kurogane knew he could do that. He'd done it before. Fai saw through his pathetic excuse to be close… It made him happy.

"Kuro-sama, I think I've sprained my ankle. So you have to carry me all the way to our seats at the archery competition and back to my house." Fai said, resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder. The taller boy stiffened for a moment, almost believing him before he scoffed.

"Liar." he muttered. Fai chuckled.

* * *

><p>Yuui was dressing himself in his hakama when Youou walked into the locker room to change as well. The blonde turned around surprised.<p>

"Youou!" he said in shock. The boy was almost never late. If anything he was always early. Youou nodded to him in acknowledgement and packed his things away in his locker and pulled out his own hakama. Yuui walked over to him as he finished pulling his hair back with a tie.

"Why are you so late? You're in the first group of archer's competing you know!" he said, a note of urgency in his voice.

"I know. I lost track of time practicing with the rubber bow." he explained, pulling his shirt off and over himself quickly. Yuui chuckled lightly.

"You too huh?" he smiled, seeing as that was the very same reason why he was dressing so late as well. Youou nodded curtly. As he was changing, Yuui did his best not to stare. He turned around when he felt his cheeks heat up and the urge to look became too strong. He wasn't quite sure what attracted him to the boy but he did his best to avoid showing his attraction whenever possible. He wasn't just his friend. He was the brother of his own brother's boyfriend!

Youou hurried up tying his hakama in place properly and followed Yuui out to the archery field. All the other archers were dusting their hands and stringing their bows and some freshman were dry shooting* for practice. Yuui had just finished stringing his bow when he heard an all too familiar voice come from the stands.

"Yuui!" Fai shouted. The blonde archer looked up and smiled kindly to his brother. He glanced at his companion and his benign smile turned cold and forced. He took great pleasure in seeing Kurogane turn away from his gaze. The big guy wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be.

"The Archery Competition will now commence. Will the first group of archers from Horitsuba Gakuen please come forward and greet the first group of archers from S school." The announcer said over the speakers. People quickly made their way to their seats as Youou, as well a several others from Horitsuba Gakuen bowed to the competing S school. Likewise the members from S school bowed to those at Horitsuba Gakuen.

Yuui sat on the far wall, watching the competition. He was in the second group of archers from Horitsuba so he would be next to compete after Youou. He noticed Fai and Kurogane in the audience, watching silently as the members of the first group from each school took their shots.

When Youou was up to shoot Yuui stood up straighter. Youou readied his arrow, his face stoic and focused. He drew the arrow back, making the string creak. His muscles seemed to tense as he prepared to shoot. After a pause he released, his hand rearing back slightly and sending the arrow flying towards the target. It landed in the white ring next to the center. The audience clapped and some cheered when he dropped his bow. Yuui saw him release a breath that he'd been holding when shooting. He smiled.

The reason why he liked Youou's form so much was because he was a complete natural at a technique that took experts years to perfect. He had a habit of tensing his back muscles before he shot. That worked like a spring that reached throughout his hand. The tension then cause his hand to jerk back and release the arrow with incredible power and speed. His only flaw was that he tended to aim lazily…

But what Yuui liked most though, was the look on his face when he shot an arrow.

His eyes were unwavering, firm, determined. It was such a strong gaze that Yuui had found him caught up in it on more than one occasion. He would imagine what it would be like to see those eyes straight on…what it would be like if Youou looked at him with those eyes.

"The next group of archers from Horitsuba Gakuen will now shoot." the announcer said. One of Yuui's fellow archers nudged him with his elbow. Yuui snapped out of his daydream and smiled apologetically at the boy who had nudged him.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun." he said. Syaoran smiled reassuringly.

"Do your best." he said. The blonde had a feeling that he was referring to more than just the competition. It wasn't surprising. He was the only one he'd told about his immature feelings towards Youou. He hadn't even told Fai. It's not like he didn't want to. Fai was his brother, so of course he'd want to discuss things like that with him. The only problem was…Youou was Kurogane's twin. What if Fai thought he was a pervert? What if he thought he wanted Kurogane? The very thought disgusted him. In the eyes of many, the two after all, had the same face.

Then why did he always see Youou and never Kurogane.

Was it the same for him?

Did Youou see Yuui and never Fai?

Yuui took a deep breath as he cast those thoughts to the side for now. All he needed to do was concentrate on was his bow. Archery. That's all that mattered now. Nothing else. Just pull the arrow back and send it straight to the target…straight to the center. Once his mind was clear, he took his position with everyone else and readied his arrow.

* * *

><p>The way that Yuui shot his arrow wasn't anything like how Youou shot. No.<p>

Yuui was better.

He watched in masked fascination as Yuui walked up to his position, his eyes swimming with otherworldly thoughts that didn't belong on the archery field. He closed them and took a deep breath. When he reopened them they were filled with one single minded purpose.

Get the arrow in the center.

Yuui drew his arrow, the string creaking slightly. With the subtle movements he used, it was almost like he was caressing the arrow as he drew it back, his hand stopping next to his lips. With the blonde's long slender limbs, the arrow seemed to become an extension of his arm rather than a tool. The look in his eyes wasn't anything that Youou felt when he shot. Youou tried to enforce his will into the arrow so it would fly straight and clear. Yuui…was different. It wasn't just a strong will.

It was conviction.

His eyes were determined but his face was soft, almost like he was communicating with the arrow. Using a form of diplomacy to convince the arrow to hit the target rather than brute strength. Fixating on the target, Yuui released the arrow.

It was close, but he did it. Yuui hit the black center of the target. The tip was almost an inch away from the white. Youou smiled, a rare sight. Yuui was a much better archer than he was. No matter how much the blonde wouldn't admit to it. It was obvious. Yuui and Syaoran gave a calm high five as the blonde returned to his place to sit and wait for the other archers and team to finish. He briefly locked eyes with his dark skinned friend. Youou kept his smile and gave him a thumbs up. He frowned when the blonde turned away, hiding his face from him. He sighed when he realized that he couldn't just get up and ask him if he was alright. He'd have to wait until after the competition.

"Way to go Yuui! You're amazing!" a loud and airy voice called from the stands. Youou rubbed his temples.

"Shut up idiot! The kid's next!" he heard his brother shout. Youou rolled his eyes and muttered something to himself about 'loud siblings.'

He approved of Fai. He really did. He was a charming person. How he ever managed to win Kurogane's heart he'll never know, but he was sure that Fai wasn't a bad person…it was just…all those little annoying quirks about him that Kurogane could overlook…Youou couldn't.

He glanced over at Yuui. He was also hiding his face in shame. He relaxed. He and Fai were so different. It was a little like how he and Kurogane were. Kurogane was impatient, irate, angry, childish, loud, rude and kind of threatening to strangers. The only thing they really had in common was the rude characteristic.

He and Kurogane always told it like it was, even if it was insulting. He was at least connected to his brother in that way. The two of them had drifted so far apart over the years. It wasn't upsetting, but it would be nice if he could see that determined, protective side of his brother he saw when they were kids again. He supposed he saved that part of himself for Fai now. Which was fine with him. Absolutely fine.

"The next group of archers will now take position." the announcer said.

The two sets of twins turned their attention to their mutual friend, Syaoran. The brown haired boy took a deep breath and drew his arrow back. He stared hard at the target, focused on aiming more than anything. He released his arrow, just making the center of the black ring outside the white one that Youou hit. A textbook shot. The audience clapped for him as he lowered his bow.

Yuui smiled affectionately at him.

The boy was still a freshman, so no one could blame him for not hitting the center. Striking the target was a feat in itself. He shot it perfectly. Just as he was taught. A textbook shot.

The one thing he lacked was the proper mindset when shooting. What made Yuui and Youou exceptional archers, was their 'relationship' with their bows. It was communal. Neither treated their equipment like equipment and that was something that Syaoran had to figure out how to do on his own.

The remainder of the competition went by without much more excitement. Horitsuba Gakuen won by 5 points when S school's lead archer, Shizuka Doumeki, injured his arm and their errand boy, Kimihiro Watanuki, had to stand in his place to avoid forfeiting.

At the end of the competition and all the Horistuba Gakuen students bowed respectively to those from S school, Youou cast a glance at Yuui. He still looked like there were uncertain thoughts swimming in his head. Though he didn't smile as broadly as his brother would have to cover any hidden feelings, his knitted eyebrows were a dead giveaway to Youou.

He frowned when he felt himself overcome with a kind of uneasiness. It wasn't a churning sensation, nor was it dread. It was more of an itch. Anxiousness.

He had to force himself to move as slowly as inconspicuously possible so he could talk to Yuui alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'll admit this right off the bat. I'm not an expert on archery and nor do I pretend to be. I had to do a little research to finish this chapter. I don't know whether actual Japanese High School archery competitions go like this. This is just my image of them. There was one term in here that I had starred.<strong>

**Dry Shooting- Drawing the string of a bow and releasing (shooting) without an arrow in place**

**The first chapter is up for now! I'm at my computer less often now so the next chapter may take a while. For the time being, because I still want to be a part of the community here, I'll upload this one chapter.**

**I would also like to say that my favorite part about writing this was writing "S school". I see that so often in anime that I just couldn't help myself!**

**If you review you'll get magical archery abilities! **

**Kidding ^^**


	2. Brothers

**Happy Birthday YaoixAlchemist! It's been almost a full year since I uploaded the first chapter of this story...for that I apologize ^^' Anyway! It's been almost a year since I uploaded anything in general so...Happy Birthday to all! I am determined this time to finish this story by the deadline and to update my other stories as well. Please look forward to that ^^**

**As for this story, this chapter is where the plot really starts to move. Also I've now had some time to get used to Yuui and Youou as characters (which was really hard since Youou actually isn't a separate person in the manga). I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. All characters belong respectfully to CLAMP **

* * *

><p>Fai and Kurogane waited for their brothers to finish changing before they were to walk home together. Fai was skating in circles around Kurogane outside the school gates as they waited. Kurogane did his best to ignore the blonde and his incessant questions.<p>

"Ne, Kuro-rin. Where do you think they are?" he asked, lazily looking up at the sky.

"Inside." Kurogane replied monotonously. He removed his hands from his pockets and crossed them, leaning against the brick wall outside the school. Fai began to skate in figure 8's where Kurogane previously stood.

"But it's been a while." he whined. Kurogane didn't avert his closed eyes from the ground.

"Yeah." he said. Fai looked at him and pouted.

"At least pretend to be concerned. For all you know Youou-kun and Yuui could have been kidnapped!" Fai exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kurogane said. Fai frowned.

"Hey, are you falling asleep on me?" he admonished. Kurogane didn't move.

"Yeah." he replied. Fai sighed.

"You're so hopeless sometimes Kuro-tan." he chuckled, continuing his figure 8 pattern. Kurogane didn't reply this time. Fai paused and looked at him. For all he could tell the boy could have been asleep. He smiled when he broke his skating pattern and rolled up to him slowly.

He grazed his fingers along Kurogane's face and tangled them in his hair. Kurogane unconsciously uttered an approved growl. Fai chuckled.

"And you say I'M jailbait Kuro-sama. Anyone can have their way with you if you're like this." he whispered. He leaned his face up and brushed his lips with Kurogane's. The taller boy pushed back lightly. Grinning, Fai pushed back harder and nipped the boy's bottom lip harshly. He quickly pulled away as Kurogane was brought to.

Fai skated backwards quickly, leaving Kurogane unbalanced and stumbling in Fai's direction. The blonde flashed him an innocent grin as Kurogane placed a hand to his lips in confusion. He glared at the blonde.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed. Fai smiled and rolled up to him, kissing him apologetically. Forgetting his previous irritation, Kurogane returned the kiss readily.

Fai pulled away slightly, hearing a distant echo of voices beyond the school gate. He poked his head around the side, keeping his arms around Kurogane's neck. He smiled as he spotted Yuui and Youou heading toward the front. He was about to call out to them when he noticed Yuui wasn't looking at Youou while the boy tried to tell him something. At first Fai thought something was wrong, but once they were closer he could see the small flush Yuui was hiding from the taller boy.

"I see…" he muttered. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Fai shook his head and brought his lips close to the other's ear.

"Later." he whispered as he brought his mouth to his lover's once again. Unaware of the approaching siblings, Kurogane closed his eyes and placed his hands on Fai's waist. When he heard footsteps stop somewhere to their left he paused.

"Fai." a light voice sighed…irritably.

"Dumbass." another harsher one scolded. Kurogane's eyes widened at the sound of Yuui's voice. Instinctively he pushed Fai away. Since the blonde was currently on rollerblades, he rolled away slightly, stumbled, and fell over. Kurogane winced for Fai, though he felt a chill come from Yuui as the other blonde smiled icily at him.

"S-sorry." the taller muttered, not quite sure who he was apologizing to. He stretched out a hand for Fai…blushing at his own stupidity when Yuui already had his hands on Fai's waist and arm, hoisting the skater up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, somewhat concerned. Fai smiled guiltlessly.

"I'm fine." he said. Youou pinched the crease of his brow, also feeling regret for his brother's idiocy. Kurogane frowned at him. Ignoring the annoyed glare he was receiving, Youou turned to Yuui and Fai.

"We should head home. I'm beat." the older twin said, letting out a yawn soon after. Yuui smiled and nodded back.

"Same here." he said.

* * *

><p>Once the four of them reached the crossroads where they would part, Kurogane and Youou made their turn, allowing the Flourite twins to carry on to their own abode. Unfortunately for Kurogane, Fai wouldn't say goodbye without a quick kiss. The taller gave the blonde a light peck on the lips before turning his back down the street, refusing to make eye contact with Yuui.<p>

He mentally cursed out Fai for creating situations to further damage his relationship with Yuui. Every time he, Yuui and Fai were together, that idiot would insist on engaging in some sort of public display of affection…no matter how much he knew Yuui hated it.

Essentially that left Kurogane stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he were to respond to Fai's affections like he just did, then Fai would at least be happy but Yuui would be annoyed. If he were to deny Fai's affections, then Fai would be upset and Yuui…would be upset that he upset Fai.

Like mentioned before.

A rock and a hard place.

"See you later Kuro-tan~!" Fai called after him.

"IT'S KUROGANE!" the taller boy shouted back. Youou rolled his eyes at him.

"He's taking off down that street pretty fast. I'll see you later Fai-kun." Youou said. Fai nodded. The tan boy looked over to Yuui.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow then." he said. Yuui nodded, closing his eyes and forcing a half smile.

"I'll see you then." he replied. Youou grumbled low and mumbled something so only Yuui could hear.

_/We'll continue our conversation tomorrow/_

Yuui's cheeks began to tint as he averted his eyes. Fai looked at him oddly. Youou waved briefly to him before jogging down the street to catch up with his brother.

"Took you long enough." Kurogane muttered when he heard the quick moving, heavy footfalls catch up with him. Instead of gracing him with an answer, the younger simply nudged him sharply with his elbow. Kurogane grinned.

"Wanna fight?" he smirked. Youou huffed.

"Let's just head home." he said, walking ahead. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow.

"What's got you so tense?" he asked. Youou slowed his stride and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing." he said. Kurogane tilted his head back, relaxed.

"It's that blonde isn't it?"

Youou nearly stopped short. He turned to Kurogane, surprised by the boy's perceptiveness. Kurogane smirked again, knowing he'd been right. He slapped a hand on Youou's shoulder.

"I get it. Dumbass drives me crazy too."

Youou frowned. He sighed disappointedly. He should have known. Kurogane's not quite the insightful type. He chuckled at his own foolishness. He should have stopped himself short when he began thinking that Kurogane had people reading abilities. He brushed off his brother's hand and walked ahead.

"You idiot. Fai-kun and I have nothing to do with each other." he said.

"I never said Fai now, did I?"

Youou paused again. Kurogane walked up beside him, face placid.

"The dumbass I was referring to was the other one. If he would just admit that Fai does all those embarrassing things in front of him on purpose, I may not have to deal with all those cold looks…jerk pisses me off." Kurogane scoffed. Youou smiled.

"You never cease to surprise me Nii-san." he said walking alongside Kurogane again. The older quirked his eyebrow.

"Been a while since you called me that." he smiled. Youou smirked.

"You're too crass and impulsive for me to actually be proud of you as a brother. I don't want others to know we're related." he joked. Kurogane laughed.

"Good luck with that little brother." he chuckled, patting him on the back. Youou chuckled as well. As the moment began to fade, he thought about Yuui. The archer seemed so out of it today. Something was bothering him and it wasn't like him to avoid talking to Youou about it. Which only meant one thing…

Youou was the reason why Yuui was acting so odd.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything he did to offend or upset Yuui. The fact that the blonde wouldn't even look him in the eye was another tell-tale sign that he be might be the one causing Yuui distress. If only he'd just talk to him…

"Still thinking about that blonde?" Kurogane asked. Youou snapped out of his thoughts. For the first time in a while he could feel his cheeks heat ever so slightly.

"You're going to see him tomorrow at practice right?" Kurogane asked. Youou nodded. The older brother smirked.

"Well then if he's causing you problems, just beat him until he apologizes." he said. Youou frowned.

"Did you think I meant 'crass' as a compliment?" he muttered cynically. Kurogane shrugged.

"Better you than me. He hates me enough as it is." the older said. Youou smirked.

"For good reasons too." he mumbled.

"What was that!" Kurogane shouted, yanking Youou down into a tight headlock.

The two were close enough to their home that Youou's anguished shouts and Kurogane's callous threats called forth the terror of the Suwa household.

"Knock it off you two!" a young voice shouted as a small fist thumped each of the brothers harshly on the head. Kurogane glared at the culprit as he rubbed the spot on his head tenderly.

"You didn't have to be so har…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TOMOYO!" Kurogane shouted over Youou's mild complaint. He sighed at the boys temper, also rubbing the spot where Tomoyo hit him. Tomoyo looked at Kurogane with wide eyes.

"You two were fighting again. I just couldn't help it. I hate to see two brothers so close, always at each other's throats. It's a tragedy!" the young girl sighed melodramatically.

"BULLSHIT!" Kurogane shouted. Tomoyo's eyes grew wider.

"H-How cruel…" she whimpered, eyes glistening with false tears. Kurogane ground his teeth.

"Brat." he scoffed. Tomoyo sent another fist down on his head…in the same spot as before.

"THE HELL!" Kurogane bellowed. The young black haired freshman smiled.

"You were asking for that one Kurogane." she smiled brightly. Kurogane sneered.

"Are mom and dad home?" Youou asked, still sore from the surprisingly strong punch delivered by his sister.

"Yeah. Mom just finished heating up dinner for you two. Hurry inside before it gets cold!" she said, leading Youou to the door. Kurogane grumbled irritably as he made his way inside as well.

* * *

><p>"PLEEEEEASE Yuui~!" Fai pleaded as he and his brother walked through the front door of their home.<p>

"For the last time Fai, nothing's bothering me!" Yuui said exasperated as he slipped his shoes off and set them by the door. Fai pouted

"You shouldn't lie." the older twin admonished. Yuui laughed cynically.

"Look who's talking." he said. Fai shrugged.

"I can talk BECAUSE it's me right?"

Yuui rolled his eyes as he took off his coat and hung it by the door. He was about to walk away when his hand was caught by his brother's.

"Fai! I mean it! I'm fine!" he nearly shouted. Fai looked at him.

"No, it's not that." he said. Yuui followed his finger downward as Fai pointed to the laces on his skates. The younger sighed.

"You're lucky you're my brother." he said as he sat down at the edge of the floor. Fai did so as well, allowing Yuui to untie the frayed ends and loosen the laces enough to slip off Fai's skates. The older spoke calmly when Yuui began working on the lower laces.

"You know, Youou seemed really worried about you." he said casually. Yuui's hands hesitated.

"Oh? What for?" he replied. Fai laid down on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, nothing. It might have had something to do with the fact that you didn't look at him once on the way home." he pointed out.

"So?" Yuui countered. "That doesn't mean something's wrong. You're in the same class as him right? Tell him tomorrow that I'm fine and that there's nothing to worry over." he said. Fai pouted.

"You're so dense Yuui!" the blonde shouted, exasperated. Yuui slipped off the first skate and looked at Fai with disinterest.

"And why is that?" he humored. Fai frowned.

"Because!" he exclaimed, his left fist coming down hard on Yuui's head. Yuui released the laces of the second skate so he could cradle the sore spot on his skull, uttering a few profanities under his breath. Before he could retort with anything, Fai came into his line of vision, a hard stare in place.

"I saw you." he stated accusingly. Quirking his eye in confusion, Yuui repeated the question through clenched teeth.

"You…saw me?" Fai nodded.

"When you and Youou were walking out of the school after the tournament. I saw him talking to you and you kept your head turned the other way the entire time!" he said. Yuui frowned as he gently massaged his head.

"So you're telling me that you saw us as we came out of the building…and you still chose to indulge yourself in Kurogane-san knowing I would see it!" he exclaimed. Fai blushed.

"Well…yes," the older admitted "But that's not the point!" Yuui rolled his eyes, wondering when Fai was actually going to get tot e point.

"Then what is?"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH YOUOU!" he shouted.

Yuui flushed. He looked away from Fai guiltily hanging his head low in shame. He stood up and began walking swiftly towards the kitchen. Fai kicked off his last skate hurriedly and followed his brother.

"Yuui?" he called softly. Yuui stood before the landline, a red light blinking on the answering machine.

"We have a message." he muttered quietly. Fai walked up behind him and pressed the button to play the message.

/_Fai? Yuui? Good morning! Or I suppose I should say Good Evening for you both considering the time difference. I hope you're both doing well. I miss the two of you but I should be home soon. My business in America isn't finished quite yet but I hope to be back by the end of the week. I love you both and Yuui, make sure Fai stays out of mischief. I'll call back later. Good Night./_

The machine clicked, signaling the end of the message. Yuui chuckled lightly at the message. Fai frowned.

"Why does Ashura always think that I cause trouble?" he pouted.

"Maybe because you always do?" Yuui retorted. Fai sighed.

"Not fair."

Yuui rolled his eyes. Without even glancing at Fai, he moved past him and opened the refrigerator. Scanning its contents he pulled a few items out of the door and bottom freezer. Fai knitted his brow.

"Don't start getting dinner ready! I'm not done!" the older scolded. Yuui turned away from him, moving to the stove to grab some clean pots.

"I'm in the mood for Italian. How about some pasta, garlic bread and cooked vegetables?" the younger rambled, ignoring his brothers tone. He opened the upper cabinets to search for the Italian spices to mix with the sauce. Fai slammed the doors shut, staring intensely at Yuui.

Taken aback, Yuui looked down, donning the same ashamed expression as before. Fai's eyes softened as he picked Yuui's head up, forcing him to look at him.

"What's the matter? You're acting like it's an embarrassment to be in love with Youou." he said sympathetically.

"Because it is…" the younger mumbled. Fai looked at him oddly.

"How?" Yuui shot a look at him.

"What do you mean how? It's Youou! He's Kurogane-san's, YOUR boyfriend's, TWIN brother! Isn't that strange to you?" he asked, his face flushing again at his confession. The thing he feared most was for Fai to realize the connection and look at him with disgust. He felt a little disgusted at himself for the scenario, hence his shame. What he hadn't expected was for Fai's zealous laughter to ring in his ears. He looked at his brother in confusion.

"This isn't funny Fai! It's weird and…disgusting." he said embarrassedly. Fai coughed, attempting to calm his laughter. He succeed with lowering the intensity to a small chuckle. He took Yuui's hands and smiled wholeheartedly.

"Yuui. It's not disgusting. It's good! You see Youou-kun and Kuro-tan the way I see them, only reverse!" he said brightly. Yuui raised his eyebrow.

"Fai, I don't understand. Just get to the point." he sighed, exasperated with his brother's roundabout methods of conversation. Fai smiled warmly.

"They may be brothers Yuui, twins even, but just like us…they're different." he said. Fai released Yuui's hands and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"When I say that you see them the same way I do…I mean that you see them as two different people, even if they look similar. Kuro-tan is a different person than Youou-kun. I love Kuro-sama for many reasons. But I don't see Youou-kun the same way even if they look alike. Youou-kun is a different person…he's someone YOU love." Fai said. Yuui sat down on the counter across from Fai, beginning to understand what he was saying. Fai then chuckled.

"And believe me, I know that you see them as two different people. I've never seen you look at Youou-kun as coldly as you look at Kuro-sama." Fai said, his tone almost reprimanding. Yuui smiled guiltily. The older blonde moved away from the counter and situated himself next to his brother.

"And the opposite is true too. I've you've never looked at Kuro-tan as warmly as you look at Youou-kun." he said softly. Yuui blushed. He smiled this time, allowing his expression to reflect his sincere feelings. Fai grinned, excitedly.

"So when are you going to confess?" he asked. Yuui snapped his head to him, expression flustered.

"C-Confess?" he stuttered. Fai nodded.

"Well sure. Maybe then we can go on a double date." he smirked, knowing just how opposed Yuui would be to the idea of double dating with he and Kurogane. Instead of the nonchalant rebuff he was expecting, Yuui scooted off the counter and made his way to the sink with one of the larger pots.

"I-I don't think I will confess." he admitted. Fai was taken aback. Yuui began filling the pot with water for the pasta.

"Not confess? Why not? You love Youou! What else is there?" Fai exclaimed. Yuui slammed the pot on the stove, clicking on the heat.

"I don't know, maybe Youou's opinion! There's no guarantee that he'll feel the same way. I'm better off just keeping this to myself. We're still friends. I'm satisfied with that." he said. Fai moved beside Yuui, gawking in disbelief.

"No guarantee? Yuui, he loves you too! I know it. I saw you two when you were walking out of the school. He was seriously worried about you…you didn't see his expression though. Were you looking away because you realized your feelings?" Fai asked. Yuui hesitated.

"That was part of it. I was also ashamed for seeing him that way, which was why I didn't talk to him on the way home. I just needed some time to accept my own feelings so I can move past them and keep up our friendship." the younger said as he added the noodles to the boiling water. Fai shook his head.

"No, No! That's not right. You're supposed to realize your feelings, confess, listen to Youou's confession and…"

"What happened with you and Kurogane-san isn't what happens for everyone!" Yuui shouted. Fai paused.

"Yuui…"

"Fai, I…it's just not going to happen between us. We're not like you and Kurogane-san. You two didn't get along well as friends but as…partners…you're both happy. Youou and I are different, we were great friends from the start. Changing that now can only make things worse. I'm sorry Fai but I'm not going to confess." Yuui stated, taking out a board and knife and chopping vegetables. Fai sighed.

"You're right, you two are different than Kuro-tan and I but that doesn't change the fact that you love Youou! And I know that he feels the same way." Yuui shook his head.

"I don't think so. I know I see him as Youou and only Youou but I can't help wonder…does he see you sometimes when he looks at me? Does he only see me they way I only see him? Or does he get us mixed up just as often as everyone else does? Aside from archery conversations, his attitude is just the same towards you as it is towards me." Yuui said sadly. Fai shook his head.

"I don't see that. Yuui…"

"Fai…I need to get dinner started. Go upstairs and call Ashura back. Just let him know we're doing well and we'll see him soon." he said. Fai was about to retort when he realized just how hopeless Yuui's eyes seemed to be. He sighed. Without saying a word he left Yuui alone in the kitchen.

"You don't understand Yuui. The reason why Youou treats you and I so similarly is because he's also hiding his feelings for you. You just don't see that." Fai muttered to himself, leaning against the doorframe. He sulked up the stairs, feeling helpless.

"Youou would never get us mixed up Yuui. Why won't you believe tha…" Fai trailed off. He looked back at the kitchen door for a moment as an idea struck him. He grinned. Rushing up the stairs, he hurried to make an important phone call.

* * *

><p>"<em>You want me to do WHAT!" <em>a harsh voice shouted on the other line. Fai held the phone away from his ear.

"You heard me Kuro-tan! You're in Yuui's class and I'm in Youou's class. It works out perfectly!" Fai exclaimed.

"_Perfect for who exactly?" _Kurogane retorted. Fai rolled his eyes.

"Please Kuro-tan! If Yuui knew that he was someone special to Youou, then he might confess! You've had to have noticed a change in Youou recently too right?" he pleaded. Kurogane scoffed.

"_Recently? That troublesome brother of yours has been all he ever thought about for months now, though it's not like I'd ask him about it." _Fai's eyes widened.

"Months? Now do you see what I mean? Those two belong with each other but if we leave it up to either of them, they're going to miss their chance completely." Fai said imperatively. Kurogane released a heavy sigh.

"_And you think this plan of yours is going to make that happen?" _the gruff boy questioned. Fai shrugged.

"It's bound to push them in the right direction." he replied. Kurogane paused. Fai smiled when he heard the boy utter a small curse in defeat.

"_I still don't think this is going to work." _Kurogane finally said.

"It'll work if you do it right Kuro-tan." Fai smirked.

"_It's Kurogane idiot!" _the tan boy blustered. Fai chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kuro-min."

"_Right…oh and moron!" _Kurogane said. Fai put the phone back to his ear curiously.

"_If this doesn't work, I won't go easy on you for upsetting Youou."_ Kurogane threatened. Fai smiled, glad to hear that even after all these years, Kurogane still has the desire to protect his little brother.

"I won't count on a light beating then Kuro-love." he replied. Kurogane coughed uncomfortably before hanging up. Fai chuckled as he placed the receiver down. To be honest he did have his own worries. With how Yuui's been acting, he's in a pretty sensitive state. Anything could trigger a flare in him, especially if Kurogane was the one doing this job. Fai had confidence in Youou…but if anything were to go wrong…he wouldn't only be receiving a beating from Kurogane. He shook his head.

Things weren't going to go wrong. He had confidence that this plan will succeed and bring Yuui and Youou closer together.

And it was all going to begin Monday afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually glad at how this chapter turned out XD<strong>

**We get to see a bit of Youou and Yuui's personality (who, by the way, I'm having loads of fun writing about XD). No cliffhanger chapter! I'm uploading the next chapter as soon as I finish typing this ^^ I kinda...made this story longer than intended ^^' But I will finish it in time YaoixAlchemist!**

**Remember to R&R~!**


	3. Plan in Action

**Next chapter is up!**

* * *

><p>Kurogane tapped his foot nervously throughout the class period. He cast hasty glances at the clock every few minutes. Every now and then his gaze would drift toward Yuui, the blonde sitting in the back six seats away by the window. He glanced at the clock again.<p>

"Damn idiot." he muttered under his breath. He had no idea why he felt the need to agree to this stupid plan, but now that he had…he was wound up tighter than the clock that was slowly ticking the seconds away. Kurogane never thought himself to be scared of anything. He was no coward. He could handle any obstacle that was put in his path. He feared no one…

But the wrath of that blonde six seats away he'd really rather not incur.

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of the lunch period, the teacher erased the lesson on the board and bid the students farewell. Kurogane stiffened. Breathing in deeply he dug in his desk for his lunch. Standing up, he glanced at Yuui once again who was opening his own bento he prepared.

The blonde felt the taller boy's eyes on him and he turned his head slowly, locking his gaze with Kurogane. The tan boy felt a chill down his spine. Averting his eyes from the archer's glare he made his way with his lunch out the door. 

* * *

><p>Fai stretched his arms at the sound of the lunch bell. After the teacher dismissed himself from the classroom, he looked over to where Youou was sitting, near the back a few seats away. Fai smiled. He gathered up his bento and walked over to Youou. The tan boy looked at him curiously.<p>

"Aren't you eating lunch with Kurogane?" he asked. Fai smiled.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to ask you to tell Yuui something for me if he comes by." he said. Youou nodded.

"Can you just tell him I'll be late coming home today? I forgot to let him know this morning." Fai said.

"Noted. Is Kurogane also going to be late coming home today?" he inquired, quirking his eyebrow. Fai chuckled and waved a dismissive hand.

"No, no. That's not the reason. I'm just going to be doing a little grocery shopping. Don't tell Yuui that though." he grinned. Yuouou nodded.

"Fine. I'll let him know if I see him." he said.

"Thanks!" Fai said waving to the boy as he left the classroom, lunchbox in hand. 

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kurogane groaned as he made his way back to the classroom. Coughing a little bit he straightened his posture. As Kurogane passed by a window, he caught a glimpse of his reflection. His hair was styled to look like Youou's with a few extra bangs falling over his forehead. Both his shirt and uniform collar were buttoned and the sleeves were straightened. He coughed a few times before he tested out his little brother impression.<p>

"Yu-Yuu- *cough* Yuui. Yuui. Afternoon Yuui." he said, voice lighter and lacking the mild Kurogane-esque rasp. He had never practiced impersonating his brother but from anyone else's point of view, he was a perfect imitation.

He took a deep breath as he approached the classroom door. If this was Yuui he was dealing with, there was no way he could allow himself to be intimidated. Yuui would probably figure it out anyway but…for both Fai and Youou's sake, he'll do his best.

He slid open the door.

A few girls looked up and immediately started to whisper. Kurogane had noticed that he and Youou drew the attention of the girls in their classes over the years. For Kurogane it happened so rarely since as soon as the girls realized how crass and temperamental he was…they lost interest. Youou was a, well, friendlier character.

Yuui looked up from his bento, wondering who had walked in to attract such attention from the girls. His eyes widened when he saw Youou walking toward him. He coughed on his egg roll a bit. Kurogane tried to remain stoic, just as Youou would.

"Hey, Yuui." he said as he approached. Yuui coughed a couple times into his handkerchief before he made eye contact with the older boy. Kurogane feigned a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yuui smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. You just…" the blonde trailed off. Kurogane froze. Keeping appearances up, he quirked his eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Yuui's eyes widened.

"You!" he gasped, jolting out of his seat. The quick movement shook the desk violently, threatening to drop the bento Yuui had made that morning. Kurogane caught the box before it fell off the desk.

"Careful-!" he exclaimed. He had to restrain himself from adding 'you idiot' to that sentence.

Yuui's face was slightly tinted, mortified that he had nearly made a huge mistake. Though once the situation had settled in, Kurogane felt his stomach drop as Yuui's surprised and embarrassed expression, transformed into one of the harshest, iciest, most ruthless glares Kurogane had ever received from him. The fury behind those frosty irises was only second to the looks he had received the week after Yuui walked in on he and Fai in the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing…Kurogane-san?" the blonde seethed. Not knowing how else to respond, he hoped he could avoid the inevitable by playing dumb a little longer and maintaining the façade. He widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Yuui oddly.

"Kurogane? What are you talking about?" he replied, placing the bento on the desk again.

In a swift movement, Yuui had Kurogane lowered to his height by the collar of his uniform. The chilling fire in his blue eyes told Kurogane he had made the wrong choice by trying to deceive him further.

"I'll say it one more time. What the hell do you think you're doing KUROGANE-SAN!" Yuui hissed. Kurogane paled.

"I-It…This wasn't my-"

"Do you get off on this huh! Trying to make a fool out of me? Trying to trick me! This isn't the kind of person I would have pegged you as Kurogane-san!" the blonde said tersely. Kurogane tried to pry the neck of his uniform away.

"L-Like I said. This wasn't my ide-"

"What are you after Kurogane-san? Why would you play this kind of game? If anyone I'd expect Fai…" Yuui's eyes widened with realization. Kurogane sighed.

"Like. I. Said. This wasn't my idea." the taller boy clarified, releasing Yuui's grip from his neck. Yuui's brow furrowed.

"Damn, he's probably the one who put you up to this isn't he?" he asked.

"Sort of…" Kurogane admitted. Yuui scoffed

"That idiot." he muttered.

Kurogane restrained himself from making any noise of agreement to that statement…no matter how much he believed it to be true. Yuui chuckled.

"What is this? Is he in class right now talking to Youou pretending to be…" Yuui trailed off. Recollections from his conversation with Fai the night before came flooding back.

"He wouldn't…" he started, glancing at Kurogane for any sign that he might be wrong. Kurogane couldn't grace him with anything more than a look of defeat. Yuui clenched his teeth.

"Damn it Fai!" he cursed as he shot out of his desk and out the door.

"Ah! Wait! Yuui!" Kurogane shouted, rushing out of the room after him.

"That's Flourite-san to you!" the younger twin admonished. Kurogane scoffed.

"Asshole." he muttered under his breath.

Yuui was sprinting, and sprinting fast down the hall and around the corner. Kurogane cursed under his breath. Yuui and Fai had a similar physique, and so similar stamina and speed. As much as he hated to admit it, if Fai was better than him at any physical contest, it was sprinting. He couldn't keep up with Yuui…but it seemed he didn't need to.

Yuui stopped right at the door of class 2-B, looking inside. Kurogane paused, confused at the look of horror in the blonde's eyes. He jogged up beside him and peered inside. His eyes widened.

"That…That dumbass!" he hissed.

To his and Yuui's incredulity, Youou was talking to Fai completely casually…referring to the blonde before him as 'Yuui' every once in a while. Yuui's limbs went limp in utter disbelief. Youou…really didn't see the difference between him and Fai the way he saw the difference between Youou and Kurogane. In Youou's defense, he supposed Fai was very skilled at mimicking Yuui in every way imaginable. The whole twin swap idea never sat well with him and so he never tried to imitate Fai even as kids. Fai always found the idea enticing and so harnessed his skills in 'Yuui Acting' as he would call it, for one such a time when he could pretend to be him…but this…this was too far, even for Fai.

Youou actually thought he was talking to Yuui!

This was too much for him.

"I'm going to beat that idiot senseless." Kurogane muttered, about to step into the classroom. At hearing the word 'idiot' he immediately thought of Fai and quickly closed the door.

"Excuse me?" he seethed, insulted by the mere notion that Kurogane would dare lay an unfriendly hand on Fai. Kurogane looked at him oddly.

"What are you so upset about? You don't have control over how I handle my brother. That dumbass is going to get some sense pounded into him before the day ends." Yuui's eyes widened. Was he…was he saying that in Yuui's defense? Kurogane reached for the door handle.

"Kurogane-san you can't! We're at school!" Yuui scolded, pushing away the taller boy's arm.

"He's my brother. They won't care." Kurogane said through clenched teeth. Yuui gawked at the boy's stupidity.

"Yes, they will!" the blonde scolded, slapping the taller on the side of the head. Kurogane rubbed the spot tenderly.

"Jerk." he muttered.

"Ah? What was that?" Yuui questioned, smiling icily at him. Kurogane turned away.

The warning bell began to ring to signal the end of the lunch period. Yuui pinched the center of his brow to alleviate his growing headache.

"We should head back to class." he said evenly, passing Kurogane as he walked. Kurogane followed silently. After they both turned the corner, they could hear the door open as Fai stepped out, pretending to be Yuui heading back to class. Moments later the door opened again as he re-entered the room as Fai. Kurogane clenched his fist.

"Definitely. Most definitely. He's getting a beating when he gets home." he said coarsely. Yuui opened his mouth to say something. He reconsidered and closed his mouth. What was he thinking? Kurogane was going to beat Youou in defense of Yuui? Not likely. He's probably jealous that Fai's teasing Youou in such a way and is angry that Youou is talking to Fai so casually…He's just jealous…

"Oi. You okay?" Kurogane suddenly asked. Yuui covered his surprise with a chuckle.

"I'm peachy. I have to walk back to class with _you_." he said sarcastically. Kurogane ignored the insult.

"You have my permission to punch him out you know." he said. Yuui looked at him dubiously.

"Excuse me?" Kurogane turned to him, expression serious and eyes determined.

"I told him that if you ever caused him any trouble, he should beat you until you apologized. The same goes for you. If he causes you trouble. Feel free to knock him out." the tan boy said, voice unwavering. Yuui's eyes widened, surprised by the boy's odd sense of honorability. His view was very different from Yuui's, who would do anything to defend his own brother, even if Fai had committed murder. Yuui smiled to himself and before he knew it, he began to laugh.

"Fists really are the answer for everything in your book aren't they Kurogane-san?" he chuckled. Kurogane frowned.

"So?"

Yuui sighed. Still chuckling a little, he took a couple breaths to reclaim his composure and massaged the middle of his forehead.

"You really are quite the brute Kurogane-san." he mused. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Take it or leave it." he scoffed. Yuui chuckled.

"Believe me. I think I'll leave it." he muttered just as scornfully as he and Kurogane re-entered their own classroom.

* * *

><p>"Fai-kun." Youou said standing beside the blonde's desk. Fai raised his eyebrow at him disinterestedly.<p>

"Yes, Youou-kun?" he replied bitingly. He'd never imagined that his lunch plan would backfire so much. Sure he was prepared for Youou to believe him for a while, but the success of this test lay within whether or not Youou would figure it out eventually.

The boy never did.

He just kept talking to him as if he was Yuui. Fai almost felt like crying on Yuui's behalf. He felt guilty for even coming up with the idea, after all, it was he who insisted that Youou saw Yuui as dearly as Yuui saw Youou…he never thought he would be so wrong about this matter.

"I have a question to ask you." Youou said. Fai nodded as he gathered his things into his bag.

"Alright. Quickly though, remember? I have shopping to do." he bit. Youou quirked his eyebrow.

"Why were you pretending to be Yuui this afternoon?" Fai paused. His heart filled with hope. He looked up to the taller boy, expression revitalized.

"You…You knew?" he said, holding back a grin. Youou nodded.

"I went along with what you were doing so I could figure out what you were up to. As always though I can't understand you the least bit." he sighed. Fai couldn't contain his resurrected pride in the boy.

"You Knew!" he exclaimed. Youou took a step back at the sudden enthusiasm.

"Was…that the point?" he asked. Fai grinned.

"You know what? I don't need to go shopping today. Are you free tonight? I'll explain everything to you while we get dinner." he said. Youou paled. He could handle being in the same class as Fai, he could handle holding an intelligent conversation with him but…dinner?

"What…are you planning?" he muttered. He didn't mean to sound accusatory but…well…as odd as Fai was. This kind of behavior was even stranger.

"Don't worry Youou-kun. I'll explain everything. There's something important that I need to discuss with you." he said.

"What is it?"

Fai turned to him.

"Yuui." he said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuui has a scary side ^^'<strong>

**This chapter was a little shorter than the last but I still like how it turned out ^-^ I had fun writing scary Yuui! XD But also I hoped everyone liked his conversation with Kurogane. I love it when Yuui gives Kurogane a hard time but I don't want to make him evil. I'll try to post the next chapter up soon! Thank you to all you readers.**

**Remember to R&R!**


	4. After School

**Hah! I updated again! Just to show that I AM working on this fic and I WILL get it done by the deadline XD Just you wait YaoixAlchemist! I'll finish this fic this year!**

**Oh, and for the rest of you readers, thanks for following the story so far ^^ It won't be much longer until I finish and then I can get back to updating other fics of mine that are crying of loneliness TT^TT**

* * *

><p>Yuui dragged his feet solemnly as he made his way home. Normally he would wait for Fai to meet him at the front gate so they could walk home together. This time, Fai wasn't the first person he wanted to see after what happened today.<p>

Although…

The person walking behind him wasn't at the top of his favorite people list either. Yuui knew the boy was walking slower than normal to keep as much distance between them as possible, but all Yuui wanted was to trudge home in silence…by himself.

"Isn't there another way you can go home?" the blonde called behind him. The boy on the receiving end scowled.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not my fault we live in the same direction." Kurogane said tersely. Yuui sighed. If only this brute could think of others for once and take a longer route home and leave him alone. Silence passed between them as they walked home, one several meters behind the other.

"Oi, have you talked to Fai yet?" Kurogane asked. Yuui stiffened. This guy had to learn to mind his own business…and address Fai by an honorific around him!

"No. I didn't see him today." the irritated blonde replied. Kurogane nodded.

"What about Youou?"

Yuui nearly halted. He shook his head.

"No."

Honestly, he didn't really want to see Youou either. Just the sight of him now would probably only cause more damage and confusion within Yuui than there was currently.

He was a fool.

When Fai had told him the night before how Youou felt about him, he almost believed it. He WANTED to believe it. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that it was true. Fai has always been perceptive of other people. He could read a human the way Yuui read a recipe. There was no reason to doubt him.

But to entrust his hopes in Fai's accusation was a mistake.

Even he erred at things he was good at. There was actually only one other instance where Fai's analysis of a person was incorrect.

Kurogane just had to be that one person that Fai consistently misunderstood when they first met. All those misunderstandings ended up confusing and intriguing him at the same time. After a few more misunderstandings and some arguments, Fai realized his feelings for Kurogane and confessed. Kurogane in turn confessed his own feelings and bought Fai those ridiculous laces Fai uses for his skates.

Yuui sighed.

Remembering all those unpleasant memories was giving him another headache.

"Wait up!" a voice called from some distance behind both Yuui and Kurogane. Yuui's eyes shot open.

Youou! No. Not now! Not so soon after seeing _that_! Yuui shut his eyes tight and began to walk faster. He saw the corner where Kurogane and Youou would turn approaching about another block down. He heard the other boys large footsteps run towards him then slow down as they jogged towards Kurogane.

"S-Shit! I have to mow the lawn before Dad get's home!" Kurogane's voice sounded. Yuui paused. Soon after he heard that statement, Kurogane's figure was nothing but a blur as he sprinted past Yuui, down the block and around the corner.

"Kurogane!" Youou shouted after him. Yuui stopped, gaping at what Kurogane had just done. Youou jogged up next to Yuui, staring down the street after his brother.

"What's his problem?" he said annoyed. Yuui grit his teeth.

"That's what I should be asking." he mumbled, glaring down the street. Youou quirked his eyebrow.

"You okay?" he asked, edging into Yuui's line of sight. The blonde blushed and looked away.

"I'm fine." he smiled, beginning to walk forward. Yuui was going to have to kill Kurogane later. Being alone with Youou was the last thing that he wanted to deal with now. Youou frowned.

"You didn't show up for practice today. I told you I wanted to talk to you." he said. Yuui kept his face pointedly away when he spoke.

"S-sorry. I wasn't feeling too well so I went on ahead." he replied. Yuui walked a bit faster, wanting to get to the corner as soon as possible. The only thing that hindered him was Youou's outstretched hand grasping Yuui's arm.

"Is that really true, or are you just trying to avoid our conversation?" the taller boy asked. Yuui didn't reply. Youou's brows knit together in worry.

"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you? You were so distracted after the match yesterday. If no one on the team said anything to you then what happened? You were fine before then."

"I told you. My tiredness just caught up with me after the match." the blonde said. He made a slight movement to encourage Youou to let go, but the boy only held tighter.

"That's not all." he said sternly.

"Yes it was. I was just ti-"

"Yuui!" Youou shouted. Yuui's eyes widened. With a quick jerk of his hand, Youou spun Yuui around to face him. The taller boy looked directly into his eyes.

"You haven't looked at me once. Ever since yesterday, even during the match, you always turned away from me. Why? Even now you refuse to make eye contact. What's bothering you so much that you can't stand to look at me? What have I done?" Youou asked, voice thick with concern. Yuui's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"It's not you Youou! You haven't done anything!" he clarified.

"Then what is it? Tell me Yuui. We're supposed to be friends. Why won't you share this with me?" Youou pleaded. The stare in those red irises was so sincere, it burned Yuui to look at them.

"It's because it's you that I can't say anything." he mumbled. Youou barely heard him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, voice softer.

"I'm sorry Youou, but please leave me alone for a while. I need some time to think." the blonde said, gently pushing the taller away.

"Yuui…"

Youou released his grip on the blonde. Clenching his fists tightly, Yuui turned around and sprinted in the other direction as fast as he could. Youou reached his arm out, trying to catch him before he was out of reach. The blonde was too fast. His fist only met thin air.

"Yuui…" Youou breathed, watching the boy's slim figure sprint down the street and out of view.

All the time Yuui ran, he could only think about Youou, the look he had given him, the kindness he had shown, the firm yet gentle grip he had on his arm. I pained him to think that all those things meant next to nothing to Youou while they were so significant to Yuui. If Youou couldn't tell the difference between he and Fai after all this time, then Youou really did just see Yuui as a friend…less than that maybe…a schoolmate…someone who shares similar interests…but nothing more.

Youou would have looked at anyone like that. He would have shown that kindness to anyone who was upset. Yuui was no one special in his eyes. But that look, those sincere gestures, the worried tone of his voice. The intensity of it all is what pained Yuui the most to bear.

When he reached home he dug out his keys from his bag and threw open the door, eager to get inside. After shutting the door, however, he felt suddenly lethargic. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, sliding down the length of the door.

* * *

><p>Youou sighed deeply. He had never seen that look in Yuui's eyes before. It was a mixture of pain and sadness, of fear and anxiety, but mostly…hopelessness.<p>

And he was sure that he was the one who had caused that look to appear. He cursed under his breath. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he was so upset or what he had done to him. It pained him to see Yuui in that state.

He cared deeply for the blonde…he knew that. He was careful with his emotions around Yuui so that he would never find out. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship with the blonde after being together so long. If Yuui were to ever find out, that would surely upset…

Was that it? Had he figured out his feelings for him?

Youou shook his head. That couldn't be it. He was so careful not to look the least bit suspicious around him. He treated Fai and Yuui nearly the same way and it's not like Yuui was the greatest at reading people either. Besides, Yuui started acting strangely in the middle of the match. Before then in the locker room he was completely normal. Something must have happened during the match…

He groaned in irritation. It wasn't helping him to fret futily over the subject in the middle of the sidewalk like this. Lethargically he walked down the street toward the corner, only stopping short when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Youou-kun?" Fai asked. The taller boy paused. He sighed again.

"Hi, Fai-kun." he said. Fai frowned.

"What happened? I thought you had practice today." he asked concerned. Youou looked down at the pavement.

"You're brother didn't show up. We were supposed to talk today but after waiting a while I realized he must have taken off for home."

"Did you run into him?" Fai asked. Youou nodded.

"I could barely get a few sentences out of him. He refuses to talk to me…even to look at me." the tan boy said in dismay. Fai's eyebrows knit together.

"That doesn't sound good." Youou shook his head.

"I can't imagine why he's so upset with me. I can't think of anything that I've done to provoke this." he said. Fai paused. He tilted his head, confused.

"Huh? You don't know?" he asked incredulous. Youou quirked his eyebrow.

"Know what?" he replied. After a moment, Fai let his shoulders slump. He sighed.

"Oh boy…I guess you and Kuro-tan really are related." he said. Youou looked at him oddly, unsure of whether that was an insult or…not.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Fai looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll tell you tonight. Meet me at the Clover restaurant around 7." he said.

"Clover? Why that place? It's expensive and extravagant. You'd need a reservation anyway to get in." Youou pointed out. Fai grinned.

"No problem. I already have that taken care of." he said. Youou blanched.

"You…already made a reservation before I even agreed to come didn't you?" he guessed. Fai only chuckled mischievously. Sighing in mild exasperation Youou repeated his first question.

"Why Clover? If all you wanted to do was talk, we don't have to do it at a restaurant, let alone one as fancy as that place." he said. Fai shook his head.

"It has to be Clover. Trust me, there's a plan." Youou hesitated. This was the side of Fai that Youou could never understand. Quite frankly it was the side that frightened him a bit as well…Fai's scheming side.

"A…plan?" he said with unease. Fai nodded.

"Yes. All you have to do is meet me at Clover at 7. Don't be late." the blonde said. Youou rubbed his temple.

"Sure, sure." he replied.

"And..." Fai continued, Youou opened his eyes.

"I need you to make sure of one more important thing before you leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter is even shorter than the last ^^' But I had to get this scene in there and it stands better as its own chapter as opposed to the beginning of the next chapter...if you understand that logic. <strong>

**Anyway! Next chapter should be up soon. It may or may not be the last one...I honestly can't say right now. Again, this story started off being a oneshot...then twoshot...then maybe threeshot...but the story just kept having babies and now I'm up to 4 chapters TT^TT Someone tell my typing fingers to stop the madness.**

**Review and I'll buy you a drink from Clover ;)**

**(FYI It'll probably be juice XD)**


	5. Stalking the Sibling

**Finally! Gah! See, I told you I'd make it on time ^^ Happy Birthday YaoixAlchemist...again ^^' Here's the last installment of my Double Dose fic! (well sort of...you'll see ^^)**

**Anyway, sorry it's so late but at least I'm updating on the right day XD (Wow wouldn't that be embarrassing if you messaged me saying your birthday was actually yesterday)**

**For all the rest of you, thanks so much for following this story! I have to say I'm kind of glad at how it turned out. Especially since I started the first chapter one year ago and haven't updated until now ^^'**

**One more thing. I was in a bit of a hurry to get this chapter uploaded. I did a pretty half-assed job of proofreading so I promise to do a better job later when I'm not so tired. In the meantime, forgive any stupid grammar mistakes or typos you see...and let me know where they are if you could ^^'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yuui pulled back on the elastic of his rubber bow and took aim in front of the mirror. Releasing, the elastic flung forward and sloppily swung its way back towards it's shooter. Lowering his arm, Yuui sighed.<p>

His stance was off.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had transpired that afternoon. He hoped that practicing his archery would do him some good. He hoped he could keep his mind off unpleasant things, if only for a little bit. He stumbled backward and landed on his bed, dropping the bow to the side.

It was futile.

Youou had mistaken Fai for him.

The reality of that was too painful to absorb.

Yuui leaned forward on the bed and looked into the mirror across from him. Turning his face from side to side, he supposed form anyone else's point of view, Fai's imitation of him was nearly flawless. He even tied back a bit of his hair the way Yuui did. Although the hair length wasn't the same between them, from the front it would have been difficult to notice.

Yuui stiffened as he heard the creaking of the front door as it opened and then the deep click as it closed.

Fai was home.

Yuui listened carefully, barely moving. He wanted to avoid talking to Fai or even looking at him for fear of lashing out.

Didn't I tell you this would happen! Why didn't you listen to me the first time? Why make me believe that I'm someone special to him when I'm not!…were the thoughts Yuui feared he'd shout out loud of he faced Fai now.

It was odd that Fai didn't call out to Yuui like he usually did when he came home. Instead of his usual routine of calling for Yuui, getting a snack from the kitchen, and lounging on the couch to do his homework while talking to Kurogane on the phone…Fai's footsteps headed up the stairs, down the hall and into his room. He didn't even knock on Yuui's door to see if he was there. The younger quirked his eyebrow.

Did Fai think he was out?

Suddenly Yuui remembered something that Youou had brought up when he passed him on the sidewalk not too long ago.

"He thinks I'm at practice." the blonde sighed. He looked toward the door. If he made any sort of movement, Fai might notice and try to talk to him. Picking up the rubber bow once again, Yuui took a stance in front of the mirror. He still wasn't ready to confront Fai, so he would remain in his room and pretend to not be at home. Besides…

Archery was the only thing that had any hope of soothing his mind right now.

Despite the confusing thoughts in his head, he tried to focus on his breathing, the activity of his muscles, the elastic of the bow and the steadiness of his outstretched arm.

Slowly inhaling, he drew his hand back and released.

* * *

><p><em>"The number you are trying to reach, has been disconnected or is out of range. Please leave a message after the tone."<em>

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep_

"IDIOT! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!"

Kurogane slammed his phone shut in an unnecessarily harsh manner, as if the voicemail would record the intensity of which he'd slammed his phone shut for Fai to hear. He growled.

14. That made this the 14th call Kurogane made to that damn idiot's phone. Normally he would take the hint around 4 or 5 and give up. Unfortunately for Fai, Kurogane had some business to discuss with him regarding this afternoon's plan.

He had to tell Fai that he and Yuui saw the whole thing. He had to scold Fai for coming up with this stupid plan to begin with…but mostly he had to ask him what kind of damage control had to be done. Kurogane was planning on beating Youou as soon as he walked in the door, but after seeing the sullen look in his brother's eyes…he was kind enough to wait until after dinner.

_"The number you are trying to reach-"_

Kurogane tossed his phone onto his bed in frustration. The blonde had his phone turned off for some reason. Glancing underneath his bed, the lip of his skateboard was sticking out slightly. He had half a mind to just take his skateboard and ride to Fai's house to give him an extra beating for not answering his calls. Frowning, he shook his head and flopped on his bed.

Youou had locked himself in his room as soon as he came home. Kurogane knew that he and Yuui had to have talked a bit at the street corner where he left them, but he didn't think that whatever Yuui said would have depressed him that much.

Well…He supposed it must have been difficult to admit to himself. That he confused the person he cares about so much for the guy's twin brother. Thinking about it, Kurogane probably wouldn't be too pleased with himself either if he ever mixed up Fai and Yuui.

The sun began to set and neither brother from either households budged from their rooms. Yuui was doing his best to concentrate on archery. Kurogane was thinking of a way to fix Youou's situation, gracing Fai with several more calls and some colorful voice messages for him to look forward to. Fai and Youou were-

"Dinnertime~!" Tomoyo called sweetly up the stairs at the Suwa household. Annoyed, Kurogane trudged out of his room and glared at his sister.

"You don't have to say it so obnoxiously!" he scolded. Tomoyo smiled.

"What are you talking about? This is how I normally talk~!" she grinned. Kurogane scoffed. The door to his left began to open. He paused, carefully observing the door and the person emerging from it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Youou stepped out of his room, adjusting a tie expertly fashioned around his neck to compliment the collared shirt and suit jacket he was wearing. His dark blue jeans prevented him from looking too formal, while completing the gentlemanly ensemble. Kurogane hesitated, unsure of how or why his brother was dressed so formally. Tomoyo beamed.

"Youou! You look fantastic! Do you have a date tonight?" she grinned. Kurogane's ears twitched at the mention of date. Youou moved past his brother and down the stairs, giving Tomoyo a soft smile.

"Hold it. Since when do you have a date?" Kurogane asked. Youou paused.

"Since this afternoon, and it's not a date. I'm just meeting someone." the younger replied. Kurogane eyed him suspiciously.

"With Yuui?" he asked. Youou turned to him and quirked his eyebrow. Kurogane then realized that Youou still didn't know that he and Yuui walked in on he and Fai during lunch.

"It's not Yuui that I'm meeting," Youou replied. He locked eyes with Kurogane for a moment.

"I'm meeting Fai-kun." he said with a twinge of regret. Forgetting all other thoughts, Kurogane's eye flared.

"HUH!" he shouted, gripping the banister with more force than necessary. Tomoyo also turned to him incredulous.

"You're going on a date with…Fai-san?" she asked. Youou averted his eyes. Her gaze clearly showed disappointment in him…disappointment that he didn't deserve.

"Its not a date. We're having dinner together at the Clover restaurant. Think what you want but I need to go now. Don't wait up." he said as he quickly exited the house, leaving Tomoyo and Kurogane to stare at the closed door with a mix of confusion and rage.

There was something about the way Youou said 'Don't wait up' that sounded as if he was mocking Kurogane. Clenching his teeth, the older stormed down the stairs and toward the door.

"K-Kurogane wait! You're going after him?" Tomoyo asked. Kurogane paused before he reached the door.

"Got a problem with it?" he seethed. Smiling, Tomoyo reached for the knob and opened the door for him.

"Be sure to bring me back some dessert. I hear Clover has amazing cakes." she said. Kurogane didn't grace her with a response as he bolted past her and out the door.

* * *

><p>The sky darkened quicker than Yuui expected as he tailed several feet behind his brother. The darkness worked to his advantage so it's not like he minded, but whenever Fai turned down a street with few street lamps, only his blonde hair made it easy to make him out.<p>

Yuui took a deep breath as he hid behind a nearby tree, trying to calm his beating heart. He found it odd that Fai wasn't using any method of transportation to get to the restaurant. The city district wasn't far from the suburbs where they lived. If he had to guess, it was a peaceful 30 minute walk away.

Though…it was barely half that by city bus or car.

It was also dangerous at night, which worried Yuui. As disappointed as he was with Fai's little stunt that afternoon, there was no way he'd let any harm come to him.

And also…

Fai was going on a date…with Youou.

Yuui shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. He was in the kitchen, about to prepare dinner when Fai walked in, clad in a suit and classy tie around his neck. Yuui wasn't planning on making eye contact… but this he had to ask about.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked. Fai looked up, smiling.

"Good, you're home. Don't bother making any dinner tonight. I'm going out to eat." he had said. Yuui quirked his eyebrow.

"Alo-" Yuui stopped himself then, slowly nodding.

"I see. Have fun with Kurogane-san then." he said bitterly. It was then that Fai gave him a guilty, and slightly apologetic, smile.

"Its…not with Kuro-tan." he said. Yuui looked at him in confusion.

"Then who?"

"I'm eating out with Youou-kun." Fai grinned. Yuui nearly dropped the vegetables.

"You…have a date with-" Fai never let him finish.

"I'll see you tonight!" he had said, waving goodbye as he left Yuui in the kitchen…staring after him incredulously.

Yuui dashed to the other side of the street as silently as he could. He and Fai were getting closer to the city district. The closest establishment Yuui could think of that demanded formal attire was the restaurant Clover. It would make sense that that was Fai's destination. What he had been trying to figure out this whole time was _why_ Fai was going on a date with Youou.

Even after Yuui confessed his feelings for Youou to Fai…it wasn't like him to do something so cruel. It especially wasn't like him to flaunt it so casually like he did earlier. Yuui couldn't stand the thought of Fai possibly stealing Youou away, but his instincts told him that couldn't have been the case. And so Yuui was tailing Fai to discover the reasoning behind his odd behavior.

They had entered the city district. The road was wider with more street lamps along the center, the buildings were closer together and already Fai had passed several small convenience stores. Another block down and he saw the restaurant edged between a clothing re-sale store and a small internet café.

Yuui's heart nearly stopped when he saw Youou outside Clover…waiting. Fai walked faster and held his hand up.

"Youou-kun~!" he shouted as he jogged toward the restaurant. Youou made eye contact and fixed his tie. Fai smiled.

"Were you waiting long?" Fai asked. Youou shook his head.

"I just got here." he replied. The pain in Yuui's chest ached with every word they exchanged. This completely sounded like a date. Youou held the door open for Fai as they both walked in together.

Distressed, Yuui ran towards the restaurant. He was about to barge in through the door when a large hand suddenly clamped down on his arm.

"Idiot! Get down!" a familiar voice scolded. Yuui's anguish suddenly began to diminish, fading into annoyance and irritation. Crouching behind the fake bushes under the restaurant window, Kurogane held a finger to his lips, trying to keep Yuui quiet. Yuui glared.

"What are YOU doing here?" he hissed, jerking his arm out of Kurogane's grasp. Kurogane groaned.

"I was tailing Youou here. What are you doing?" he countered. Yuui blushed in embarrassment.

"F-Following Fai." he replied. Kurogane nodded his head. Minutes passed by before either of them said anything. The situation now began to make a little sense. After hearing that their brothers were going on a date with their love interest, naturally Yuui would follow Fai and Kurogane would follow Youou to confirm things for themselves. The only question needing to be answered was exactly _why_ Fai and Youou were on a date.

Yuui was so blinded by jealousy and heartbreak that he never realized just how unrealistic it was that he and Youou would suddenly be dating. As far as he was concerned, Fai was head over heels in love with Kurogane and would plan on marrying the brute if it became legal. There's no way he could harbor any romantic feelings for Youou.

"So…did Youou say anything to you about this?" Yuui asked. Kurogane looked away awkwardly.

"Not until he left. I was ready to beat him to a pulp so I followed him…along the way I realized that there was no way he would go on a date with that id-with Fai. I'm just here to see what those two are planning." he explained. Yuui nodded. As much as he didn't want to, he had to give credit where credit is due. Kurogane figured out something that took Yuui until now to realize.

"I see…I thought the same thing coming here." he lied. Kurogane nodded.

"Ah." he replied. Another awkward silence passed between them. Irritated at sitting so close to Kurogane, he kneeled up to peek in through the window.

"O-Oi! Sit down! They'll see you that way." Kurogane scolded. Yuui scoffed.

"You said it yourself didn't you? You want to know what they're up to? We're not going to figure that out just sitting here are we?" the blonde snapped. Kurogane glared.

"No, but if they see us then what's the point!" the taller said crossly. Yuui stared at him in petulance. After a moment he flashed a wide, amiable smile.

"Fine." he replied. He stood up and started making his way toward the restaurant entrance. Kurogane blanched.

"O-OI! Get back here!" Kurogane shouted.

Yuui swung open the glass door and walked into the restaurant, only to be stopped by the host. He was about to say something when his words escaped him. He started at Yuui incredulously. Kurogane followed in soon after, glaring daggers at Yuui. The host looked at him oddly as well. He had a feeling he had already seated these two only a few moments ago.

"S-Sir! Do you have a party waiting for you?" he stuttered, noticing slight differences between these two and the two he just seated, namely their clothes.

"No."

"Do you have a reservation?" the host asked.

"No."

"Then I must ask you to leave."

"Just get us a damn table already! Table for two." Kurogane said exasperated. The host gave him an offended look.

"Very well. Right this way sirs." he said, leading them to a table not far from Yuui and Youou's table. Their seats were close enough to hear their conversation while having the good luck of being seated behind an open cloth partition, majority of the cloth hiding them form view. The host handed them their menus and returned to his post at the podium. Yuui turned to Kurogane and smiled.

"You see? Now we can find out what they're up to." he said. Kurogane scoffed.

"Bullshit. This wasn't your plan." he bit. Yuui shushed him as he moved back the partition enough so both could see their respective siblings at the nearby table. It seemed they were still preparing to order their meals…well…Fai was at least.

"Hmm…I'm thinking the pasta sounds good…but the soup specials also look really good. Youou was leaning his head on his hand.

"Why not get both then?" he suggested boredly. Fai pouted.

"But that's too expensive!" he whined. Youou sighed harshly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the extra." he offered. Fai shook his head.

"No. I'll pay for my own food. You shouldn't feel the need to pay for me, this isn't a date Youou-kun." the blonde replied, still skimming the menu.

"I'm well aware." the taller boy said. Kurogane quirked his eyebrow.

"Well they're not on a date at least." he mumbled. Yuui looked at him exasperated.

"We already knew that Kurogane-san. We're here to find out what we DON'T know!" Yuui said tersely. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"Right." he replied. Yuui turned his attention back to the table where Fai and Youou sat. A young waitress approached their table, soft smile in place.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked. Fai held up a finger.

"Youou-kun you go first. I'll find something." he said. Youou rolled his eyes.

"I'll have the Panini on the specials menu." he said. Fai's eye brightened.

"That's right, I forgot about that. I think I'll have that too." Fai decided, handing the woman the menu. Youou applied pressure to the middle of his forehead, expression mildly annoyed. Yuui chuckled. It was just like Fai to come up with a list of possible things to order and then end up ordering something that wasn't even on that list. Kurogane smiled as well.

"Now he knows what I put up with." he mused. He refused to acknowledge the stern glare he was receiving from the man across the table for now.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" Youou asked, drawing the attention of the spying brothers a few feet away. Fai glugged down some of his water before he smiled back at the boy.

"Speak with you? I just thought it'd be nice to come out to dinner with you. We've hardly spent any time together after all. Usually its you and Yuui and Kuro-tan and I." he said. Youou's eyes widened.

"Huh? Hold on. At school today, you said you were going to explain why you-"

"Youou-kun! What do you mean? This is what I wanted to talk about! I wanted to talk about you." Fai interrupted. Youou gaped at him. Yuui and Kurogane also stared in confusion. Looking to both sides, Youou leaned in to whisper something to Fai.

"What about lunch? Why were you pretending to be Yuui? And why isn't Yuui talking to me? Weren't you going to explain that tonight?" the tan boy asked. Fai maintained his smile, nodding to each thing Youou listed.

"Yes. Those things will be explained before tonight ends though. Don't worry about it for now. Let's just have fun and eat some good food."

* * *

><p>After that, all Yuui and Kurogane could hear from them were pointless conversations about favorite color, favorite foods, favorite music, archery, skating and family…Yuui and Kurogane were hardly mentioned at all.<p>

Both Youou and Fai paid their share of the bill and left the restaurant, heading in the direction of the city park nearby. Yuui and Kurogane also paid the bill for their drinks and appetizer platter they ordered and followed them to the park.

By that time the moon had risen high in the night sky. The cover of the trees dulled the few city lights in the area and through the thin boughs, the moon seemed more vibrant. Yuui and Kurogane followed close behind, finding it easier to remain hidden in the cover of the trees and shrubs.

Fai and Youou walked together for a while until Youou suddenly stopped. Fai stopped along with him. He didn't seem surprised. The vein in the taller boy's head was beginning to show. He took a deep breath before he turned to Fai, eyes serious and determined.

"Will you tell me now? Why you were impersonating Yuui during lunch and why he hasn't talked to me for two days?" he asked. Yuui felt his heart leap. Youou…knew it wasn't him at lunch! Fai smiled.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said. Youou quirked his eyebrow. Yuui, from his spot several feet away behind the bushes, felt his stomach drop. Fai turned around and shouted to the general area behind him.

"YUUUUI~! You can come out now! I know you've been following me!" he shouted. Youou blanched, as did Yuui. The younger glanced up at Kurogane from his hiding spot. Kurogane shrugged. Yuui scoffed.

"Coward." he muttered before he stood up and walked into view. Kurogane glared at him.

"You too Kuro-sama~!" Fai added. Kurogane blushed. Yuui felt the edges of his lips twitch, wanting to laugh. He settled for a satisfying smirk as Kurogane stepped form behind the tree, hand behind his head and face slightly tinted. Fai grinned.

"Y-Yuui? Kurogane?" Youou stuttered. Yuui flushed. He looked to Youou, who had an expression of both confusion and relief on his face. Yuui looked away. The way the moonlight cast a spotlight on his made his heart race. Instead he chose to glare at Fai.

"Alright so you knew I was following you. Which mean you must have orchestrated this whole thing so that I would follow you! Why? What are you thinking Fai? How much further can you possibly meddle!" he shouted. Yuui felt his breath hitch. Damn it! That last thing he hadn't meant to say. He was lashing out at Fai the way he feared he would. He looked to the ground and clenched his fists.

Fai smiled sympathetically at him. He walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. He used his other hand to draw Yuui's gaze upward, meeting with his own.

"I'm sorry Yuui." he said. Yuui's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to make Fai apologize. After all he was only trying to help.

"N-No Fai. You don't have to…"

"Yes…I do." Fai said sternly. Yuui simply stayed quiet and listened while Fai continued.

"Today at lunch. I figure you figured out what Kuro-an and I were up to right?" Yuui held a vague recollection of his rage at Kurogane at that time. Fai chuckled at the face he was making. "Well I did the same thing with Youou-kun in my class. I wanted to show you that Youou really does see us as two different people. He really does se you and ONLY you. I really believed that…and then you had to walk in at the worst possible moment." he said. Yuui's eyes widened, as did Kurogane's.

"The hell? You knew we were there!" Kurogane shouted. Fai didn't look away from Yuui. He treated the outburst as if Yuui had said it himself.

"I can always tell where you are Yuui. I can always sense you. We're just that close. So I know that you came by during lunch while Youou was pretending he thought I was you."

"Pretending?" Yuui breathed. Fai nodded.

"Yes. Believe me, I couldn't tell at first either. His acting skills are much better than Kuro-tan's by far." he chuckled. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't until after class that he told me he knew I was pretending to be you. He went along with it because he was trying to figure out my motive. Yuui, he knew it wasn't you from the start. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Fai said, moving aside so Youou could take his place in front of Yuui. He took Yuui's face in his hands and gazed earnestly into his electric blue eyes.

"It's true. What Fai-kun said was right. I was only trying to figure out what his scheme was and so I played along, pretending he was you. I'm sorry that I did that, and I'm sorry that I didn't notice you by the door at that time. I'm sorry." he said, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear and pulling Yuui into a tight hug.

His heart was beating loud…loud and fast. Yuui wanted to push him away. He was relieved that his assumptions about Youou were wrong and that he really was someone distinguishable to him…but he still couldn't let Youou know of his feelings. At this close range, Youou was bound to hear the pounding of his heart. Yuui knew this…yet he was so relieved that all he could do was bring Youou closer as he let a few more tears escape.

"I can't tell…whether this heartbeat I feel…" Yuui gasped, trying to squirm away now "…is yours, or mine." Youou said. Yuui blushed. Pulling away, Youou met Yuui's gaze once again.

"I'm also sorry that I also didn't notice until now, the reason why you've been avoiding me. The reason why you didn't look at me. I didn't realize it until now." he said. He stroked the said of the blonde's face.

Slowly, he drew his face in close to link his lips with Yuui's. Yuui's eye widened. His heart beat painfully against his chest as his cheeks erupted in a bright red blush. Feeling no resistance, Youou pressed further, wrapping his arms around Yuui's waist.

Unable to take it any more, Yuui flung his arms around Youou's neck and pressed back eagerly. Happy for the positive response, Youou began to move his lips, kissing the blonde tenderly. Yuui happily returned each gentle kiss, not caring whether he was breathing between each one or not.

Youou pulled away for a moment. He leaned his forehead against Yuui's, guiding his hands through the boys golden locks, undoing his hairtie in the process.

"I love you." he confessed. Yuui could do nothing else but smile and kiss him passionately. Pulling away he placed his hand on Youou's cheek.

"I love you too." he said. Youou smiled. He leaned down to kiss Yuui again, holding the blonde close.

Further along the path, Fai and Kurogane stood, observing their brothers as they embraced each other. Kurogane felt a wave of nausea overcome him, while Fai stared with interest.

"Ne Kuro-tan. Why weren't you that tender with me when I confessed?" he asked. Kurogane blushed.

"You're blaming me for not being tender? You were the one who attacked me that time!" he retorted. Fai chuckled.

"That's right. I was just so happy that Kuro-sama felt the same way, I couldn't hold back." he said. Fai found Kurogane's hand and laced their fingers together. Blushing slightly Kurogane returned the pressure and closed his fingers around Fai's.

"Damn, you were so forceful you knocked me down. That hurt!" Kurogane scolded. Fai smirked.

"Oh that's nothing compared to the injuries you gave me afterward." Kurogane flushed, begging that Yuui was too distracted to hear anything. Fai sighed dramatically.

"You were so rough Kuro-tan! It was so hard to walk that whole week!" the blonde pouted. Kurogane covered his mouth.

"Shut up idiot!" he scolded. Fai chuckled.

"I love you Kuro-sama." he said. Kurogane leaned in close to Fai's ear to whisper something. Fai smiled warmly at the message. Grabbing Kurogane's face with both hands, he brought their lips together. Kurogane returned the kiss. Attempting to be tender, as Fai had suggested. In the middle of the kiss Fai began to laugh. Kurogane groaned.

"What is it?" he dared ask. Fai continued to laugh.

"You're so cute Kuro-tan. That wasn't exactly tender but I can tell you tried." he chuckled. Kurogane scoffed.

"Fine, if you laugh when I do that, then I'll just kiss the way I normally do." the taller boy challenged, eliciting a mild blush from Fai. Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist, letting one snake up to tangle in his hair.

This kiss seemed more natural to both of them. It was smooth, passionate, and complimented Kurogane's desire for dominance. Fai's cheeks began to heat along with the intensity of the kiss. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, using the boy as leverage to bring them closer together.

In the middle of the park pathway, were two couples, lovingly embracing each other in their own way. One with soft, sweet kisses as their limbs held each other gently. The movement of their lips as smooth as a steadily running creek. The other kissed with passion and fire. Embracing each other with the strength one would use to protect a lover. Their lips met like the undulating waves of the ocean.

As the two couples embraced, the moon shone down brightly on both of them.

Even if the world around them couldn't tell who was who, what mattered the most to each of them was how brilliantly they shone in each other's eyes, for every one of them, had their own glow.

* * *

><p><strong>Such. A. FREAKING. Long. Chapter!<strong>

**You guys can probably skip the first part -_- I hate that feeling when you know where you want to go with a story but as for how to get there...you have no clue. So sorry if you think the beginning sucks. I was really fired up for the scenes in the park ^^**

**Thanks again for all you who have been following the story and commenting! Truly! They make me so giddy ^-^**

**And feel free to review this chapter as well XD Really, you're welcome to!**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue time!**

**Alright, Do you all remember WAY back to the Author's Note in the first chapter? I had a few criteria to meet while writing this fic. Don't remember? Let me refresh your memories;**

****-Established KuroFai  
>-Kurogane and Fai both have twins<br>-Kurogane skateboards  
>-Fai is an openly gay skater<br>-Youou and Yuui are on the Archery Team****

****Right? Well, I also said that there was some criteria that I didn't list at the beginning either.****

****-Yuui is protective of Fai (right, did that)  
><strong>******-Twin Swap (uh-huh, did that too)  
><strong>******-Brotherly Advice (not done!)****

****Ah! The Brotherly advice I haven't done yet. And so I give you this one last, FINAL chapter! I wanted to upload this at 11:59pm just to be a smartass. Sadly I didn't get it done on time and so I must upload it at 12:20 am.****

****Once again! Enjoy ^^****

* * *

><p>"So…for how long did you know we were following you?" Kurogane asked. Fai pondered the question.<p>

"Hmmm…Well I heard the door slam shut when Yuui left the house after me, and I heard your voice floating around somewhere in the restaurant. I had my eye on you both ever since." he grinned. Both Kurogane and Yuui groaned.

"Fantastic." they murmured.

After both couples had finished reveling in their lovers, all four agreed to walk home together. Youou kept his arm around Yuui's waist as they walked, despite ht blonde's protests. In all honesty, it seemed he and Yuui had come close to letting each other slip away for a while there. He didn't want to let that happen again, and so he kept his newfound love close to his side.

Kurogane and Fai had to settle for holding hands, since Yuui refused to allow Kurogane any further friendly contact.

"Oi! Haven't we been getting along a bit!" Kurogane contested. Yuui quirked his eyebrow.

"Eh~? Getting along? I don't ever recall such a thing Kurogane-san. I don't know about you, but my feelings toward you certainly haven't changed." the blonde grinned threateningly. Kurogane donned a dark look.

"Can I hit him?" he murmured to Fai, who was laughing all during his conversation with Yuui.

"No Kuro-tan! He's my brother and I'll protect him from anything, including you." he smirked. Kurogane growled with disapproval. Yuui chuckled. He glanced at Youou slyly.

"And what about you? Am I not allowed to make fun of Kurogane-san anymore because he's your big brother?" he asked.

"No. Go ahead and do what you want to him. He'll probably deserve it anyway." he replied. Kurogane gaped as Fai and Yuui laughed.

"Some protector you are." Kurogane huffed.

"Was never my job. YOU'RE the older one." the younger protested.

"You want me to protect you? Fine, then take my advice…break up with that guy." he said, pointing a thumb at Yuui.

Both Fai and Yuui grabbed one of Kurogane's limbs and twisted. Youou in turn approached his brother from behind and locked his arm around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane gritted his teeth.

"Gah-ah! Alright! Alright! Enough!" he shouted. Yuui smiled complacently as he interlocked hands with Youou and continued walking. Fai chuckled.

"Sorry Kuro-tan. But you did deserve that one." he said kissing the arm that he twisted. Kurogane blushed slightly. Yuui was about to snap at him but decided against it. He was in a good mood that day and, after all…Kurogane had never disrespected Fai before, and was even modest when it came to small gestures such as what Fai just did. He could let Kurogane off the hook this once.

Once.

"Oh, I just remembered. Yuui…" Fai began. Yuui looked at him curiously.

"What is it Fai?" With a completely serious face, Fai asked the question that Yuui hoped was a joke.

"Whose house do you want to go to tonight?" he asked. Yuui blushed, picking up on the implication almost immediately.

"Mom and dad may be working late but we still have Tomoyo around. Maybe your place would be best." Kurogane offered. Youou turned to him sharply and glared.

"Kurogen-san! How can you be so lewd!" Yuui blustered. Kurogane scoffed. Of course he would ignore the fact that his own brother was the first to suggest it. Fai ignored Yuui's outburst and was nodding towards Kurogane.

"That's a good point Kuro-tan. Ashura's still overseas too so it works out perfectly!" Fai gushed. Yuui looked at his brother appalled.

"Fai! What we do from here on out is our business! I'd appreciate it if you'd-"

"Butt out." Youou finished, staring intensely at Kurogane. Yuui nodded, realizing the rude comment wasn't directed at Fai. The older blonde pouted.

"I'm just trying to help! Do you even know how to do it?" he asked. Yuui's face could not get any redder. Youou rubbed his temples. Fai leaned in close to whisper in Yuui's ear.

"When he's relaxing that part of you, I have some oil in my bedside drawer to help." he said. Yuui groaned. Now the color in his face was indecisive. It didn't know whether it wanted to blush in embarrassment at what Fai was suggesting he do with Youou or whether the color wanted to pale in sickness at the thought of Fai being experienced enough to give him advice like this.

"Fai, I really don't want to know." he sighed exasperated. Fai smiled, patting his brother on the back.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure my brother doesn't get hurt the first time like I-"

"TOMOYO ASKED FOR CAKE!" Kurogane shouted, blanching at what Fai was about to say. Already he could feel the icy glare shift its way in his direction. He grabbed Fai by the hand.

"Tomoyo asked for cake before I left. We need to stop somewhere on the way. We'll be at my house." the tan boy stammered as he led Fai quickly down the street and across the street to a nearby store.

Yuui groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think Fai would say something like that." he said. Youou shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Kurogane's the one who should apologize." the taller said, equally disappointed with his brother. Yuui chuckled.

"I love you." he said. Youou smiled.

"I love you too." he replied. The two shared a fleeting kiss before they started walking down the street again.

"Where did Fai-kun say the oil was again?" Youou smirked. Yuui blushed. The two of them slowly made their way to the blonde's house…but not before Yuui elbowed Youou sharply in the side. 

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to repeat what I said in the last chapters AN regarding grammar...please ignore it or let me know what spellinggrammar mistakes I made. I'm terribly tired now and plan on proofreading these last two chapters eventually...just not now -_-' I can't handle it.**

**Thank you my lovely readers! I hope I didn't disappoint! And if I did...then review and let me know ^^ I'm still a long way from finishing other stories I have in progress but with the love of my reviewers I think I can manage them and maybe churn out some more updates before Summer ends ^^**

**Thank you all again! **


End file.
